Catalyst (Heroes' Day - Part 1)/Transcript
[ Theme song ] '' '''Marinette: (Yawns) Finally. Adrien: That villain was so tough. (Plagg yawns and falls onto the bed with Adrien). Marinette: Good night, Tikki. Tikki: (Kisses Marintte’s forehead) Sleep tight, Marinette. (Phone rings) Unknown Voice: Rise and shine everyone! Today is Heroes Day. A day when you too can be a hero! Marinette: Heroes Day?! (Runs down the staircase) I completely forgot to plan my good deed today! Tikki: And the fact that you were up all night saving Paris isn’t enough of a good deed? Marinette: No, Tikki. Because that was a secret and Ladybug’s good deed. Heroes Day is when everyday citizens perform a good deed for other people’s benefit. (Opens her purse) Come on, Tikki. (Tikki hides in Marinette’s purse) Marinette: Dad, Mom, it’s Heroes’ Day today! Tom: Just like every year, sweetie. (Grabs the box of macarons) I’ve put one of every flavor in there for each of your classmates. Sabine: You can’t get much better than that in the good deed department. (Smiles) Marinette: (Hugs her parents.) You guys are my heroes. Plagg: (Sighs) Heroes Day... We’re already heroes. Come on, let’s go back to bed! Adrien: Plagg! (Covers his nose) Do you really have to eat that so early in the morning? Plagg: (Eats the camembert) Mhm. Nathalie: The fencing hall is booked for 6:05 p.m. and the Chinese classroom for 6:35 p.m. just as you wished, and remember that you have to make an appearance in the Agreste Foundation’s Heroes Gala. Adrien: I’ll be there for sure. (Walks out the door escorted by his bodyguard) Gabriel: If it were to fail Nathalie, I could never forgive myself. Nathalie: You made a promise to your wife. You’ve risked so much for the chance to bring her back. (Hands Gabriel her tablet) Lila has been harboring her rage against Ladybug for months, and today wherever she looks, she’ll see the object of her hatred, and as predicted, her anger will reach devastating heights. Your plan is perfect, sir. Gabriel: And you’re sure you want to do this? Nathalie: I will always be here for you. We will succeed. (Gabriel looks at the tablet once more and zooms in on Lila) Lila: (Waves) Hello, everyone! Miss Bustier's class: Hi Lila! Miss Bustier: We can’t wait to hear what you’ve been doing since our last video chat. Tell us about your week in the Kingdom of Achu. Lila: It’s absolutely amazing! Prince Ali invited me and my parents to his gorgeous palace. Marinette: Excuse me, Lila, but Prince Ali couldn’t possibly have invited you because he is in the United States. (Nino and Adrien gasp) Lila: (Laughs) I never said he was actually there, Marinette. I just said he invited us, that’s all. His parents organized the visit- Marinette: She’s lying, and I’ll expose her for the fake that she is. Alya: Oh no, Marinette, not that again. She’s not a liar. You’re just jealous of Lila because she tried to hit on Adrien. Marinette: Nu-uh. Not. True. Lila: I miss you guys so much. It’s so hard being away on this magical trip so far from my friends, and especially on Heroes Day. Class: Aw! Miss Bustier: Lila, what good deed are you planning to do on this special day? Lila: Today I’ll be meeting up with Prince Ali to show him an idea I came up with. Marinette? Prince Ali is coming back to Achu today, isn’t he? Marinette: Yeah, that’s right. Max: What idea is this, Lila? Rose: I’m sure it’s amazing! (Marinette bites her phone) Lila: Oh, it’s nothing much! During our world travels, my diplomat parents have helped me convince the leaders of several nations to agree to reduce world pollution. (Adrien shakes his head) And I’m very optimistic that the prince will jump on board. Miss Bustier: That’s incredible, Lila! Thank you on behalf of planet Earth. Lila: Well sure. Superheroes like Ladybug might save lives, but they couldn't care less about the environment, so somebody has to come to the rescue. (Marinette drops her head on the desk) Miss Bustier: I’m sure Ladybug would be very impressed by what you’re doing. Lila: Thank you for your encouraging words. I’m sorry, but it’s late here with the time difference. As you can see behind me, the sun’s already going down. I have to leave you now. See you soon! Miss Bustier: Thank you so much for calling us, Lila. And good luck with your project. (Marinette bangs her head on the desk) Class: Bye! (Video Chat ends) Lila: (Closing a website about Prince Ali) Lila’s Mother: (While using her phone) Who was that on the phone? Lila: Mom? You know perfectly well that was my boyfriend, Adrien. He misses me so much he can’t stop calling. Lila’s Mother: And school still hasn’t reopened yet? Lila: No. It’s too dangerous with all these akumatizations happening. Lila’s Mother: (Phone rings) Ah, there he is now, your school principal. Lila: Do not answer him! (Grabs the phone) He’s been akumatized too! Another poor soul that useless Ladybug was unable to save. Lila’s Mother: Huh? (Crowd cheering outside. It’s Ladybug! is played.) Lila’s Mother: All these akumatizations are quite concerning. I’ll bring it up at our next embassy meeting. (Kisses Lila on the head) Ciao my bella! Your lunch is in the fridge. I’ll try not to be home too late. Lila: Grr... Mr. Damocles: Lila’s parents must be caught in a typhoon overseas. I can’t get ahold of them. It is now the hour of The Owl! Hoo! Hoo! Miss Bustier: Well, it isn't going to be easy living up to Lila's standards but let's not forget that we can all be heroes for this one day. We may not have Prince Ali as a friend but... Mr. Damocles: We do have imagination. Hoo! Hoo! (Pulls up image of French Miraculous superhero team) This year, Ladybug and Cat Noir have been our heroes, protecting us from the terrible Hawk Moth. They've shown us that heroism is beyond comic books and fairy tales. Heroism is real, and it is up to you to show us how Ladybug and Cat Noir brought out the best in all of us. By being everyday heroes. Miss Bustier: So what heroic deeds have you all planned? Nino? Nino: I gotta admit, I've never used to do anything for anyone before, but Ladybug and Cat Noir have shown me what being cool is really about. (Marinette and Adrien are surprised and smiled) So this year, I'm going to visit the elderly residents at the local retirement home and play them all their favorite songs. (The class claps) Miss Bustier: Adrien? Adrien: Today I plan to give my fencing classmates a lesson in Chinese and my Chinese classmates a lesson in fencing. Miss Bustier: Alya? Alya: Last year, I wrote an article about equiping public buildings with disabled access. But after seeing Ladybug and Cat Noir going that extra mile every single day, I decided that I, too, can do better. So I got the mayor's approval to improve facilties so that handicap kids can actually attend our school. Miss Bustier: What about you, Marinette? Marinette: Uh...so I, uh, yeah. I have...macarons. Chloé: Wow, like every year? You obviously went above and beyond, Dupain-Cheng. Alya: Hey! She did what she could, and that's better than nothing. Chloé: Hey, I am doing something. Now that I'm a superhero myself, I'll be signing autographs for anyone who wants one. Marinette: Wait! It's not just macarons for us. I'm actually organizing a school-wide macaron tasting. Miss Bustier's class: (gasps) Marinette: Yeah. And they'll be more than just macarons, too. They'll be pastries and pies and fruits and cakes for anyone who wants them. I invite everybody to the biggest tasting at the park tonight. Ivan: Cake for everyone! Miss Bustier's class: (cheers) Tom: Oh, wow. That's not the same as every year, Marinette. Marinette: How 'bout just half, then? 500 macarons, 100 pies, 300 sweet buns, and just 1000 crossiants. That should be enough. Tom: If I didn't have this giant Ladybug cake to finish by tonight, I would gladly rise to the challenge but there's simply no way I can do both. I've committed myself, Marinette. I can't let the mayor down. Marinette: And I committed myself way over my head. Now I'm gonna let my whole class down. Sabine: It's not too late to tell them the truth. Your friends will understand. Marinette: But it won't be very heroic. Sabine: Yes, it will. Being brave enough to face one's mistakes is heroic. Marinette: You're right. (grabs apron) If I get to work right away, I'll have enough time to make the macarons by myself. (leaves the room while Tom and Sabine shrug at each other) Adrien: (finishes eating and then reaches for his phone) Nathalie: (looks at her phone) Sir, Adrien has a special request. He'd like to go to a picnic tonight. Gabriel: Fine. The plan is already in motion. Soon Paris will mourn their heroes. (smirks) Lila: (scrolls through laptop) Liar! Traitor! Coward! (comes across an interview with Gabriel Agreste and Nadja Chamack) Gabriel: (on the laptop) In honor of the wonderful Ladybug who has saved my son Adrien and myself, and who relentlessly protects all of us everyday, I have financed this tribute to Ladybug. Because Ladybug is the only true hero unlike her mediocre imitations, such as Volpina. Lila: (screams with rage and throws her laptop against a wall) I hate you, Ladybug! Gabriel: (watches the rest of the interview on his tablet before handing it to Nathalie) You were right, Nathalie. It's all going according to plan. 'Sequence Gabriel: Nooroo, dark wings rise!(Gabriel transforms into Hawk Moth) Hawk Moth: (creates akuma) Fly away, my little akuma and evilize the one who's been waiting your return for so long. (akuma enters Lila's wristband) Hawk Moth: Volpina! Lila: Hawk Moth! Hawk Moth: Your dreams were once a reality until Ladybug turned them into a nightmare. Regain your power of illusion and make this Heroes Day a nightmare for all Parisians. Lila: With great pleasure, Hawk Moth. (transforms into Volpina) Reporter: Look at all these Parisians! So happy to be parading in honor of their heroes. Volpina: (Plays her flute and creates an illusion) Child: Look mommy! Ladybug looks weird. Mother: Come on, sweetie. That's no Ladybug, that's - Ladybug?! (Cat Noir and Ladybug fight on top of the floats) Antibug: Hahahaha! Cat Noir: Move out of the way everyone! She's been akumatized! Antibug: Hahahaha! Is that fear I smell, kitty? If you're looking for trouble, you've found it! (Attacks Cat Noir with her yoyo) Reporter: Ladybug and Cat Noir are fighting each other! This is incredible ladies and gentlemen. Antibug: It's over my sweet little kitty! Give me your miraculous! Cat Noir: If Hawk Moth wants a ring, he can make one himself. (Cat then gets hit by Ladybug's yoyo and is launched to another float) Parisians: (They gasp after seeing Cat Noir get launched to the Carapace Float) Antibug: It's not nice to deny the request of a friend of a friend. Cat Noir: We'll probably only be friends again until you've been deakumatized. (Ladybug then uses her yoyo to grab Cat Noir's left arm) Meanwhile, I've got a nice gift for Hawk Moth. A very cool, Cataclysm! Antibug: Cataclysm to you too! (Ladybug then forces Cat's right arm onto himself, causing him to be destroyed by his own cataclysm) Parisians: (Everyone gasps from the turn of events) Antibug: Hahahahahaha! I've WON! HAWK MOTH HAS WON! Fear, people of Paris. There's no one left to protect you. Child: Is Ladybug a baddie now? (The child drops her Ladybug doll) Hawk Moth: So much sadness. So much disappointment. I can feel the chasm of despair and fear about to open and swallow up every single Parisian. Dear Volpina, you've performed your role well for the time being. Hawk Moth: (to Volpina from his lair) We will meet again very soon. Volpina: I'll be waiting, Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth: (removes Volpina's akuma) Lila: (watches as her akuma flies away and smirks) Hawk Moth: (creates another akuma) Are you ready, Nathalie? Nathalie: (approaches Hawk Moth) They've been keeping you from achieving your dream for way too long. I will go to any lengths to end the reign of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Hawk Moth: Good. (puts akuma inside tablet) Catalyst. You have always been my most loyal supporter. I give you the ability to boost powers. (Nathalie transforms into Catalyst) Catalyst: (touches Hawk Moth's cane) Hawk Moth, I give you the power to release as many akumas as you desire. From now on, you are the all-mighty Scarlet Moth. (Hawk Moth transforms into Scarlet Moth) Scarlet Moth: (creates many akumas with his cane) Fly away my little akumas. Find the Parisians as they despair over Cat Noir and Ladybug's final hour and evilize each and every one of them.! Marinette: I've got 32 minutes until the end of lunch break. At a rate of 10 macarons per minute that works out to... (opens oven and finds burned macarons) ...one big fail! Ah! Tikki, help me! Tikki: Do you want me to go back and fetch some more sugar? Marinette: Why don't you just transform me into Ladybug instead? With a bit of luck, my Lucky Charm will give us a giant electric whisk or an oven full of quiches. Tikki: (gives Marinette a disapproving look) Marinette: I know. It wouldn't be very hero-like of me to use my powers just for my own purposes. Tikki: Just tell your friends the truth, Marinette. Marinette: But that'll spoil the whole party. Tikki: Today's Heroes Day, Marinette. Nothing can spoil the party. Marinette: (walking up the school steps) Well, anyone can get carried away from time to time. Adrien: (running towards Marinette) Marinette! This is awesome! My father gave me permission to come to your tasting. Marinette: I, I, I, huh...? Adrien: (saddened) You didn't make enough pastries for me, is that it? Marinette: Oh no! We've got plenty! You're so cute. I mean, uh, it's so cute -- cool. It's cool that you can make it. (Adrien smiles and he and Marinette enter the building where they notice several students staring worringly at their phones. They approach Rose, Juleka, and Mylène) Marinette: What's going on? (Rose shows her and Adrien a news broadcast with Nadja Chamack, Jagged Stone, and Clara Nightingale) Nadja: Cat Noir defeated. Ladybug in the clutches of the terrible Hawk Moth. This is Paris' worst nightmare. Jagged: Ladybug defeated? Nothing will ever be rock 'n roll again. Clara: We'll have to cancel the concert? (she and Jagged Stone sadly hug) Nadja: You're right, Clara. There's no sense in celebrating Heroes' Day, either. (suddenly, a swarm of scarlet akumas fly into the scene and infect Nadja, Jagged, and Clara, turning them back into Prime Queen, Guitar Villain, and Frightningale) Prime Queen: Dear viewers, what does make sense is getting ready for the coming of... Guitar Villain: ...our new lead rock star... Frightningale: ...Scarlet Moth! (Adrien and Marinette gasp when a whole bunch of scarlet akumas fly into the school and begin infecting several students and staff) Chloé: It's okay. No need to panic. I know what I have to do. (rushes home) (Mylène is turned back into Horrificator) Ivan: Mylène! NO! (is turned back into Stoneheart) (Max is turned back into Gamer, Rose is turned back into Princess Fragrance) Juleka: This is bad! (Princess Fragrance laughs evilly) Real bad! Ah! (fearfully backs away from the scarlet akumas) Marinette: Don't let fear control you, Juleka. Miss Bustier: Remember now! There's a hero in every one of us. Mr. Damocles: As long as we show we're not scared. Hoot hoot! (fires grappling hook) Nino: I am scared! Juleka: (calms down, making the scarlet akumas fly away from her) Alya: That's it! We can't let fear get the better of us! (she and Nino comfort each other, driving the scarlet akumas away from them; Alya then reaches for her phone and calls Nora) Nora, whatever you do, don't let fear get ahold of you, you got me? Nora: Fear? Little sister, fear is afraid of me! (crushes scarlet akumas with broomstick while Etta and Ella cheer her on) (Adrien's bodyguard is waiting outside the school when he notices the scarlet akumas; he fearfully tries to run away from them only to be transformed back into Gorizilla) (Dark Cupid flies over Fred and Alix as they are turned back into The Mime and Timebreaker) Timebreaker: Yeah! Marinette: (runs into the bathroom stall) Too many people have been akumatized. It'd be foolish to try to fight them all. We must go see Master Fu right away. Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) Adrien: (is looking for a place to hide when suddenly Gorizilla spots and grabs him) Scarlet Moth: Good, Gorizilla. Whatever happens, do not release Adrien. His safety is your number one priority. Now, come my dear akumatized friends. (akumatized villains all head in the same direction) Ladybug: (jumps on top of the school building and looks down at the villains) What are they doing? (takes off, unaware that Vanisher is watching her) Scarlet Moth: Do not let her out of your sight, Vanisher. Scarlet Moth: She's probably going to recruit other superheroes to help her battle my army. Without knowing it, she's going to lead us to the guardian of the Miraculous. (Gorizilla is taking Adrien away from the fight; Plagg and Adrien look at each other, and after Adrien gives him an approving nod, Plagg sneaks behind the two and uses Cataclysm on the ground below them to make Gorizilla drop Adrien; when he does, Adrien runs and hides) Plagg: See that? I barely destroyed anything. Adrien: (pats Plagg's head) You're my hero, Plagg. Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) Ladybug: (heads towards Master Fu's place when she suddenly gets the feeling that she's being followed, so she ducks inside a nearby sewer and hides; she soon spots Vanisher and grabs her with her yo-yo) I knew it! (snatches her glasses, break them, and purifies the akuma, turning Vanisher back into Sabrina) Sabrina: Ladybug? (hugs Ladybug) It's really you? The real Ladybug? Ladybug: Of course. Sabrina: We all saw you akumatized! You destroyed Cat Noir and you took his Miraculous to Hawk Moth. It was... Ladybug: An illusion? (gasp) Volpina! (climbs up the sewer) Sabrina: I'm going to tell the world not to lose hope because the real Ladybug is still going strong. Ladybug: It is Heroes Day, after all. And I wouldn't miss it for the world. Scarlet Moth: Vanisher? Why have I lost contact with you? Ladybug must've found you out, but there's no way she'll be able to figure out what I have in store for her next. Master Fu: (opens the door for Marinette) I always knew that one day Hawk Moth would realize just how powerful he could be. That day has come, Marinette. (takes out the Miracle box) Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you must pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you on this mission. Once the mission is over, you will get the Miraculous back from them and return it to me. Tikki: Take them all, Marinette! There need to be as many of us as possible. Marinette: No, Tikki. In this case, less is more. I won't have time to explain everything again. I need allies who already know what needs to be done. (picks up the Fox and Bee Miraculous) If I may, Master? (Master Fu hands Marinette the Turtle Miraculous) So you want the Miraculouses, Hawk Moth? Then that's what you're going to get! Ladybug: Cat Noir. Cat Noir: No way I was gonna miss this party, m'lady. Especially with all these guests. Ladybug: (on the phone) How many? Cat Noir: 1...2...3...too many to count. Looks like Hawk Moth made quite an army for himself. Ladybug: (on the phone) It's just as well. I'm planning to do the same. (shows up besides Cat Noir) Cat Noir: M'lady. Ladybug: I've got a mission for you. (hands him the Bee Miraculous) Cat Noir: Whoa. Alya: When this is over, I swear I'll take you to the movies. Nino: No, I'll take you to the movies. Ladybug: (bursts in) Alya. Nino. You guys like action movies, right? Nino: Ladybug? The real Ladybug? But...? Ladybug: I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. I know I'm revealing your secret identities but I don't have time to find a good excuse to give them to you separately. (presents the Miraculous boxes) Rena Rouge and Carapace, I need you both! Nino: (to Alya) You're Rena Rouge? Alya: Of course I am. (opens the Miraculous box) Nino: And you never told me? (Trixx flies around him as Alya puts the Fox Miraculous around her neck) Trixx: It was supposed to be a secret, right? Sequence Alya: Trixx, let's pounce! (Alya transforms into Rena Rouge) Nino: So awesome! (grabs Miraculous box) But aren't you at least a bit surprised that I'm Carapace. Alya: My sweet clueless boy. Just transform. Nino: (opens the Miraculous box and greets Wayzz with a handshake and they say dude to each other) Sequence Nino: Wayzz, shell on! (Nino transforms into Carapace) Chloé: Ugh. I was starting to wonder what was taking you so long. (notices Cat Noir) What!? Ladybug sent over her second fiddle? Cat Noir: You know what? I'm sure I can find Ladybug a much better Queen Bee. (walks away) Chloé: Okay, okay, we're good. Just give it to me. We've got work to do. Cat Noir: What's the magic word? Chloé: Oh, c'mon. Everyone knows that it's buzz on. Cat Noir: Uh uh uh. Chloé: Oh. That magic word. (sighs) Could you give me my Miraculous, Cat Noir? Please. Cat Noir: Sorry, I didn't get that. Chloé: PLEASE!!! (receives the Miraculous box and opens it up) Pollen: Greetings, my queen. Sequence Chloé: Pollen, buzz on! (Chloé transforms into Queen Bee) Queen Bee: Why don’t we fly in there and fight already? Ladybug: We won’t be able to defeat them if don’t know what they’re planning. Catalyst: Good luck, Scarlet Moth. Scarlet Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir, Behold my powerful army and have no doubt that today belongs to Scarlet Moth! Nora: Ha, I told you so! If that fly-weight is talking to them, it means that Ladybug and “Mister Whiskers” is still around, and on the good guys’ side. Ella and Etta: Yay! Ladybug! Ladybug! Queen Bee: Don’t get too cocky Hawk Moth. I’m gonna sting you where it hurts. Cat Noir: It’s only like ten villains for everyone of us. Who wants Hawk Moth? How about we play rock, paper , scissors for it. Carapace: I got your back. Rena Rouge: No, I got your back. Carapace: No, I do. Rena Rouge: No, I do. (Queen Bee facepalms and Cat Noir shakes his head) Cat Noir: So, what’s the heroes’ plan m’lady? (Ladybug looks at Hawk Moth’s Army) Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts